CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/981,253 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,461 entitled LIQUID TRAP FOR GASEOUS OR LIQUID PHASE MATERIALS, by Douglas A. Cobb, which is fully incorporated by reference herein.